onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Bleeding Through
"Bleeding Through" is the 62nd episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary After Zelena steals Regina's heart, the latter casts a spell so that she can speak across the realms to her dead mother, Cora, in order to discover the truth about why she abandoned her first born, and Belle stumbles across what the Wicked Witch's ultimate end game is. Meanwhile, in the fairytale land that was, young Cora is duped by a man claiming to be a prince and finds herself alone and pregnant, but a chance meeting with a real prince could lead her to the royal life she's always craved. However, she must keep her pregnancy a secret or risk losing everything. Plot Zelena uses magic to throw Regina through the clock tower in Storybrooke. After Charming defeats his Nightroot vision, Regina explains that Zelena stole his courage. Snow compliments Zelena after helping with her unborn baby. Rumple swears Zelena will never get near Snow's baby, but she tells him it doesn't matter as she now has his brain. Zelena curses Hook's lips so that if they touch Emma's she'll lose her magic. Regina asks Robin to hold onto her heart. During a fight Zelena tries to take Regina's heart but realises it's not there. She swears that she'll get her heart, but Regina tells her "not today". 'Teaser' Regina is stood in her mayoral house, looking in a mirror as she puts on her earrings, when the doorbell rings. Puzzled, she heads over to answer it, but is shocked to find a covered basket waiting on the doorstep for her. She removes the cover to reveal a basket full of green apples, she rolls her eyes. "A gift" Zelena calls out behind her, having teleported into her house. Regina enters the house, putting down the apples as Zelena tells her they're from sister to sister. Regina asks why Zelena is here, so the wicked witch explains that she saw her apple tree and thought she could use something better, stating that red apples too sweet and people prefer something sharper. Regina comments that green apples are just bitter...referring to her sister. As Zelena looks through Regina's belongings, the queen points out that it's not hers, "story of my life" the witch sighs. Frustrated, Regina asks again why she's here. Zelena explains that she's come to give some sisterly advice and to check up on her after the showdown. Regina bitterly assures Zelena she's fine, nonchalantly asking if she is too. Zelena says she's "getting there". As they walk through the house, Zelena compliments its luxuriousness and points out that Regina doesn't appreciate what she has. Regina mockingly states that it must be because she got everything and Zelena got nothing. Regina tells her that if she wants her "superpower" to be envy then she can go right ahead. Zelena, now serious, states that envy is just another word for ambition...something Regina disagrees with. Zelena points out that she strives for things and works...unlike Regina, who just cast a curse, calling it a fancy form of running away. She goes on to explain that even with all the opportunities she continues to turn her back from happiness. She tells her sister that she doesn't take risks and live her life, calling it a waste. She tells Regina that it's clear why their mother was so disappointed in her, but Regina points out that Zelena is the one she gave away. This comment infuriates the wicked witch, who tells her she has no idea what really happened...because once she knows it'll hurt her. Regina laughs at this, asking once again why Zelena is really here. A dark look comes over Zelena's face as she explains that she needed to ensure Regina wasn't some place else so she could get what she needs...or at least the Dark One could. "Do you feel it sis? He's taking your heart" Zelena wickedly grins, causing a look of horror to come over the evil queen's face. She lets out a wicked laugh before Regina tries to throw a knife at her, however, the witch simply dissipates into a cloud of green smoke. Meanwhile. in the woods of Storybrooke, Robin Hood orders Rumplestiltskin to "stop right there", aiming his crossbow at him. The thief points out that his arrow never misses its mark, leading a puppet Rumplestiltskin to explain that if he could stand down then he would. Under Zelena's control, Rumple tells Robin to heed him and give him the heart. Robin refuses and Rumple sighs, fighting against the witche's control. With that, Roland enters the camp carrying firewood. Rumple asks who it is, startling the child. A terrified Robin orders Roland to go back, but Rumple urges the child to come forward. Robin begs Rumple not to, but with no choice, Rumple starts dragging Roland towards him with magic. He then halts the child, burying his legs into the dirt. Roland calls out for help, causing Rumple to fire his crossbow, stating he didn't want to do that either. However, the thief is stunned when Rumple freezes the arrow with his magic. He repeats that the arrow never misses its target, "And I've just changed its target" he says, pointing the arrow towards Roland. As the rest of the Merry Men move to help, Rumple instantly freezes them with magic. He explains that if he drops his finger...he won't want to...but he will. Before Rumple can drop his finger, Robin gives in and tells Rumple to wait. He retrieves Regina's hidden heart and gives it to Rumple who sincerely apologises. He drops his finger and the arrow hurtles towards Roland's face, but freezes centimetres away from hitting it. It then drops to the ground. Robin looks around the camp in horror, only to see that Rumple has vanished with the heart. He then rushes towards Roland, stepping on the arrow and pulling his son out of the ground, embracing him in a tight hug. He assures Roland that its all right and he's safe. With that, Regina enters the camp, questioning what happened. Robin sends Roland with Friar Tuck, apologising because the heart is gone. Regina wonders if anyone was hurt, but Robin tells her that luckily nobody was, looking towards his son, implying that he nearly was. He apologises again as she trusted him and he let her down. Regina tells him he didn't as nothing is worth the loss of a child. She points out that now they have a problem because she's still alive, because Zelena now has her heart and if she hasn't already crushed it then it's because she needs it for something far worse. Robin wonders what could be worse than murder, but Regina tells him it doesn't matter...because she'll stop her. ''ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' In Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer, Regina is frantically looking items but she angrily states it's all "crap" when she finds nothing of use. Belle bursts in from the back of the store telling Regina to stop moving items. The queen ignores Belle, so she asks what she's looking for. Regina explains that they need to destroy her sister as she has her heart. A nervous Belle steps back, but Regina assures her that she protected it. She reveals that the problem is she doesn't know what she wants it for. She turns to Belle for help and asks what she has in the store. Belle tells Regina that she has self respect, questioning why she'd ever help her after being imprisoned by her, put her in an asylum and done nothing but mentally and physically torture her. Regina smiles and comments that the "bookworm has teeth", causing Belle to tell her to get out. Regina admits to doing all those things, but adds that it was all in the past, and right now she needs to defeat the woman who is controlling Rumplestiltskin, and without help she may never see him again. Belle is quiet for a moment, leading Regina to apologise to her. Belle accepts this apology and explains to Regina that she's been trying to match the ingredients that Zelena has been collecting. She goes on to explain that it'd be useful if she knew what was so special about Regina's heart. Regina says she doesn't know...and then an idea hits her, "The candle..." she whispers. She begins searching for the candle that Snow used to kill Cora. Belle finds it and hands it to her, but states that its power is gone and its now just a relic. Regina takes the candle and tells Belle "This isn't about how my mother died...it's about how she lived". In the fairytale land that was, a bartender hands a young Cora two cups of beer which she carries through a busy tavern to the men that ordered them. On her way she playfully fends off the drunken men who try and touch her, but in the process she accidentally bumps into a handsome well kept man. She apologises to the man, but he tells her to sit down as she's already worked past her shift, adding that she's earned it. Cora thanks the man and sits down opposite him. He tells her he's watched her the whole week he's been here, stating she works in a tavern but moves like a lady. Cora tells him she's just a miller's daughter and she works at the tavern for a little extra. She goes on to explain that someone once told her to act like what she plans to be, so she acts a little better than she is. The man, seemingly captivated by Cora's beauty, says he wishes he could stay longer but he cannot as he's already stayed longer than planned. Cora wonders why, but he says he thinks she knows why. He then goes to pull something out of his pocket, but accidentally drops a handkerchief with a royal crest on it. He apologises, stating he didn't want her to know. Cora is stunned to learn that he's royalty. The man tells Cora that he wanted her to know him as the true him, not Prince Jonathan. He explains to Cora that he doesn't feel right with all the other noble women, but he does with her. He puts away his handkerchief and then awkwardly states that "This isn't how it's supposed to go, but I hoped to only ask this question once in my life, but I'm going to ask it twice. Once now with this ring made of straw" he says, picking a piece of straw up off the floor and fashioning it into a ring. He tells her he'll return in two weeks and turn the ring into gold...or at least bring her a gold one and whisk her away to the castle as Princess Cora. He places the straw ring onto Cora's finger and asks if she'll marry him. She happily tells him "yes". He joyfully kisses her hand, stating she's made him so happy. He tells her the next two weeks will be torture and asks her to meet at the crossroads. She assure's him she'll be there before asking when he has to leave. He tells her he'll leave in the morning. She offers to keep him company in his room for the night, he agrees and takes her hand, escorting her upstairs. Back in the present, Emma enters a room in Regina's house, telling Hook, who is sat holding an apple, that he should be careful with the apples in the house. "Aye..." he moans, causing Emma to tell him it was a joke and asking where his sense of humour went. He points out that it left after the witch arrived, so Emma tells him they're gonna take care of it as Regina has a plan. They then sit down at a table where David and Mary Margaret are waiting, talking. David asks Emma to tell her mother that they're not naming the baby Leopold as he'll be made fun of. Mary Margaret points out that it was her father's name and he was king, but David says this is why nobody made fun of him. She then suggests Eva after her mother, but David is unsure how that'd work for a boy, Mary Margaret tells him it might not be a boy. Regina then enters, apologising for the wait as she was making a special tea. She pours it into some small cups on the table everyone is sat at, but when David tries to drink some she stops him, revealing its a deadly poison used to summon a dark vortex. Emma questions what the dark vortex is, so Regina goes on to explain that Zelena visited today as Rumplestiltskin stole her heart. She explains that Zelena was gloating and stating Regina's weakness is not knowing enough about her past, so now she's decided to summon someone who does. "We have to talk to my mother..." she tells the group nervously. Everyone gives her a shocked look. 'Act II' At Zelena's farmhouse, the Wicked Witch pulls Regina's dark enchanted heart out of a bag and she looks victoriously at it. A flying monkey comes up behind her and starts making noises, Zelena tells the monkey that the fact the heart looks battered is the point. She then puts the heart away in a large chest where Charming's sword is rested. A third box is also in the box, hinting another ingredient is needed. She then looks through a wardrobe and pulls out a black suit for Mr. Gold, stating it'll do perfectly. The monkey screeches at her and stomps its hand, but Zelena smiles and tells it not to be jealous. A short while later, in Mr. Gold's underground prison cell, he asks Zelena what he's to do with the suit that he's now holding. She tells him to wear it, stating she's got Regina's heart, Charming's courage, and now all she needs now is waiting inside Gold's head...his lovely brains. She tells him they've got everything they need, but Gold points out that she doesn't have everything. Zelena assures him that the baby will come before telling him to get dressed. He angrily states he's not her doll, leading Zelena to threaten using the dagger on him as she could use it. She goes on to explain the baby could arrive at any minute so she'll give him a choice on how he can live out the rest of his time; one being screaming agony and the other being much more pleasant. "Choose well...doll" she smiles wickedly at him before heading up the stairs and out the prison cell. Rumple breathes heavily with anger and frustration. Meanwhile, back at Regina's house, Regina explains to the group that it's a fairly simple ritual, but one that's rarely performed. Emma questions why people don't talk to the dead more if it's easy, so Regina explains that you need the murder weapon and the murderer. Snow becomes uncomfortable at the mention of this. Regina then lights a match and lights each end of the candle that was used to kill Cora. Emma asks what they need to do, so Regina tells them to focus on Cora. Everyone links hands with each other and then they all silently begin focusing on Cora. Soon the light on the candle begins flickering and a gust of wind swirls through the room, blowing the curtains and the fire in the fireplace out. A magical sound then emits before a giant cloudy portal opens up over their heads. Everyone looks up into the ghastly portal to the dead. Regina begins calling out for her mother, calling her both "mother" and Cora. She asks Cora if she can hear them and for a sign. When nothing happens, Regina angrily tells her mother not to ignore her now. She tells Cora she owes her, but before she can continue, the seance table bumps, startling everyone. They unlink their hands and lose focus, closing the portal. Once it's gone, Hook awkwardly apologise as it was him who crossed his legs and bumped the table. A disappointed Regina sighs and blows out the candle flames, causing Snow to ask if they try it again. Regina tells her there's no point as Cora ignored her calls. "Guess whatever secrets lie in her past she wants to keep buried there" Regina tells everyone sadly. 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features the cyclone that carried Zelena away as a baby. *Although credited, Michael Raymond-James (Neal Cassidy/Baelfire) and Jared S. Gilmore (Henry Swan) are absent from this episode. Production *The title of this episode was revealed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on February 2, 2014.Adam Horowitz tweet. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 318 01.png Promo 318 02.png Promo 318 03.png Promo 318 04.png Promo 318 05.png Promo 318 06.png Promo 318 07.png Promo 318 08.png Promo 318 09.png Promo 318 10.png Promo 318 11.png Promo 318 12.png Promo 318 13.png Promo 318 14.png Promo 318 15.png BTS 318 01.png BTS 318 02.png BTS 318 03.png BTS 318 04.png BTS 318 05.png BTS 318 06.png BTS 318 07.png BTS 318 08.png BTS 318 09.png BTS 318 10.png BTS 318 11.png BTS 318 12.png BTS 318 13.png BTS 318 14.png BTS 318 15.png BTS 318 16.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Cora-centric